Various software and applications allow client computing devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and the like, to read barcodes using a camera of the client computing device. However, the default parameter settings for the camera of many computing devices are optimized for capturing images to be viewed by a human eye. These default parameter settings are often not acceptable for scanning barcodes. For example, the default settings for a smartphone camera often result in slow performance when decoding a barcode captured in an image, because the image is not optimized for barcode decoding. Even if the parameter settings are modified for barcode scanning, the optimal parameter settings for barcode scanning vary from one client computing device to another, often depending on the manufacturer and/or model of the client computing device. Moreover, while a human may naturally optimize the parameters for capturing an image for the human eye, humans do not optimize the parameters for barcode scanning and decoding.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices, systems, and methods for calibrating different client computing devices to optimize the parameter settings for scanning and decoding barcodes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.